Honest Game Trailers - Borderlands
Borderlands is the 72nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the open world action role-playing first-person shooter video game Borderlands. It was published on November 17, 2015. Borderlands was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Borderlands on YouTube "Some of the most over the top irritating characters in the history of video games." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Borderlands Script From the developer of the some of the worst franchise reboots the world has ever known, comes the reason Gear Box is still allowed to make video games. Borderlands Journey to the alien land of Pandora [clip from 'Avatar]. No, the s**tty desert one. And join the search for a hidden alien vault, whose treasures will only be revealed when everything on the planet has been genocided! Because, come on! Look at these things! ''beasts That's a face only a mother could love! Discover the game that brought RNG to the FPS genre, that dared to ask what ''Diablo'' would be like -- with guns! Then experience a setting that could have easily been in another by-the-numbers Mad Max ''ripoff, but had enough humor and wit to justify a spinoff adventure game. Proving our standards for game writing, basic competence looks like Charles f***ing Dickens! ''s***!" "Now that's the spirit!" Choose from one four impossibly badass protagonists, featuring: the neckless mutant psychopath as Himself; '' the creep with the leather face and pet bat-hog thing ''as The Hunter; the magical pixie dream girl as The Siren; ''or the token minority ''as The Soldier. Then team up with some of the most over-the-top, irritating characters in the history of video games! voice: "My runner's ain't the prettiest gal at the dance, but she'll out out the second you ask 'er." ''To take on wave after wave of horrible alien thingies, murderous psychopaths and their mini-mes, those horrible birds from ''Morrowind, ''and... uhh... whatever the f*** these things are. Until you reach the incredible disappointing final boss and unlock the ability to do it all over again! Yay (!) Get ready to grind thousands of enemies into paste with ''Borderlands's smorgasbord of weaponry. With a gun creation system that can generate millions of unique weapons -- and hundreds that are actually worth using! Then level up and leverage powerful skills and abilities to make the numbers get even bigger! As you go into a loot-induced coma, and your brain shuts off entirely!!! Oh man! Did you see how high that number was?! This game is awesome! Push your way through the single player campaign or play through it with friends in co-op mode as God intended. Then, when you're finished with the original campaign, prepare yourself for an ass-load of DLC. Featuring: the ''Call of Duty'' zombies one; the one that was just a bunch of slapped-together arena fights; the one that raised a level cap; and the one that finally let your destroy those stupid f***ing clap-traps! Yeah! (Satisfied sigh). Yeah, that feels good...! So whip out your acid-spitting sniper pistol, and get ready to spend countless hours happily melting faces until guns pop out of 'em! Because nothing makes you forget you're living in your parents basement faster than a shiny new gun! Ooh! Is that a legendary?! YEAH! Starring: The Heavy; Evanescence; Sgt. Johnson; The Gimp; Annoy-o-Tron; Hunter S. Thompson; Your Crazy Ex; Harley Quinn; The Insane Clown Posse; and FMV. for Borderlands was 'Diablands.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Diablands'' Man, you know a game is serious about murder when it lets you resurrect yourself with headshots! Ohhh, yeahhh! Dad needs a wet nap.....! Trivia * There is also an episode of '''Honest Game Trailers about the Telltale game Tales from the Borderlands. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Borderlands has a 97.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Logan Booker of Kotaku said the Honest Game Trailers episode "isn't the best outing of the series." Booker also wrote "It's strange how ridiculous the game was, in retrospect, and HGT has no qualms getting to the core of that silliness. As the clip rightly points out, while the game's random weapon system could produce billions of guns, only a small subset of those were worth using. Still, as hollow an experience it might have been chasing down better guns to see bigger numbers fly off enemies like mathematical candy, it was enough to keep you playing." In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Blake Rogers of Nerdist observed "Everything that seems to be a dig at the game was also what made it so damn great. The game’s overall concept of being a first person shooter that didn’t take itself too seriously as most do. The over the top violence, character design, baddies, and weapon system all make for a game (and series) that keeps players coming back for every installment. What seemed to draw particular “Honest Trailering” (that’s a term, right?) is what are described as 'some of the most over the top irritating characters in the history of video games', which is something any Borderlands player can agree with." Roger also noted, "All in all, any real criticism of the game comes in pointing out the repetitiveness of the gameplay, the lack of creativity in the game’s DLC expansions, and the overall letdown of the final boss battle. While all of these may be true in some way, it’s worth it to point out the fact Smosh Games (and any player really) loves the game(s) through and through." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Even With A Billion Guns, Borderlands Can't Escape Honest Game Trailers '- Kotaku article * 'BORDERLANDS GETS THE HONEST TRAILER TREATMENT ' - Nerdist article (via Wayback Machine) Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Open world games Category:First-person shooters Category:Gearbox Software Category:2K Games